


Vipers in The Eclipse

by Babyvamp1318, TheJadedPigeon



Series: House Saros [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Female Knight, Hurt/Comfort, Moon, Multi, New Magic, No damsel here, Oberyn and Ellaria were just lovers, moon magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyvamp1318/pseuds/Babyvamp1318, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedPigeon/pseuds/TheJadedPigeon
Summary: After the recent kidnapping and rescue of Anora Saros, The Martells and Sand Snakes have been away from the Isle of the Moon. Now their betrothed ones have returned and all seems well...until Salna discovers a secret she didn't even know she and her sister had.





	1. Return to The Isle of The Moon

The sun shone high and bright without a single cloud to impede it. The smell of salt permeated the air as the gulls cried as they circled the island. In the distance, a Dornish Ship bearing the Red Sun and Gold Spear of House Martell docked at the pier. Salna watched from a balcony of the Ecliptic Hall with her Half Sister Anora as five people disembarked. The two girl’s father was riding down to meet them.  
Anora seemed almost radiant. Even in the sun. Salna couldn’t help but smile herself. It was no secret who that ship bore. Prince Oberyn, Anora’s betrothed and Ellaria Sand, Salna’s betrothed. They had been away in Sunspear discussing the recent events that happened around the Isle of the Moon.   
Salna wondered how Prince Doran would react. Knowing him he would advise patience and waiting. Salna didn’t relish the thought. She shared Ellaria and the Sand Snake’s output. Her sister’s kidnapping should not be overlooked. Still, today was not a day to brood. Today was a joyous day.   
“I wonder if you look hard enough,” Salna said to her sister, “Can you see Oberyn standing at the bow of the ship nearly ready to jump and swim the rest of the way to his Moon?”   
Anora swatted her sister playfully, “Or maybe we can see your little harem instead?”  
Salna laughed, “It’s not a harem. I can’t touch Tyene or Obara. I can however, fuck Ellaria and Nymeria all I want.”  
Anora shook her head.   
“Now, now my daughters” Lord Janus said as his horse approached, “Don’t talk in such a way in front of the small folk. No matter what we allow behind closed doors.”  
Both sisters stopped speaking and waited. 

A few minutes later, the ship docked and the boarding ramp was set up. First came Oberyn, practically sprinting. Anora ran to meet him and the two embraced tightly, colliding so hard Salna could hear the thump. The two kissed after a moment and then gazed into each other’s eyes. Ellaria came next. Walking slowly but with purpose. Salna walked to meet her as the Sand Snakes surrounded the two of them.   
“Salna, my love.” Ellaria said before embracing her, “I have missed you dearly.”   
“Not as much as I missed you four.” Salna said in reply.   
Ellaria smiled and wrapped her arm around Salna’s waist, pulling her into a kiss. Salna kissed back and then faced Nymeria and kissed her forehead before turning to Tyene and Obara and hugging them both.   
“It is good to see the Isle again!” Oberyn said, “I missed this place.”  
Anora smirked, “Sure you didn’t just miss our Moon Wine?”   
Oberyn gawked at his betrothed and she laughed loudly. Dayron hung back with his father, looking forlorn.   
Salna shot him a sympathetic look before Oberyn gestured at the Ecliptic hall on the cliffs, “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get going!”  
The group all mounted Horses and began to ride back to the Ecliptic Hall. 

The dining room of the Ecliptic Hall was open to the air letting lots of natural light in as well as the pleasant scent of the sea. Everyone sat at the table, enjoying a feast of fruit and fowl. Lord Janus took a sip of his wine and set his cup down before catching Oberyn’s attention.   
“So Oberyn,” he began, “What are Prince Doran’s thoughts on the recent occurrences?”   
Oberyn sighed and sat back in his chair gesturing his hands up in the air, “He believes it all to be dealt with. Though he promised to have our ships watch for Ironborn ships, He does not believe Euron will return.”  
Salna noted the sour faces of her betrothed and daughters. In fact, her face mimicked theirs.   
“As for the trip to Essos, he was a bit more furious but he understands why we went.”  
“Of course, he understands.” Salna interjected, “Your betrothed, the soon to be Princess of Dorne was kidnapped!”   
“Salna.” Janus said warningly.   
Salna recovered her composure and decided to remain silent.   
Anora broke the awkward silence.   
“Well if that’s what he says,” She said, “That’s what we have to obey. Now let’s enjoy the day and not worry about some renegade Ironborn asshole.”  
“Can we still train in the courtyard?” Obara asked,  
“Of course.” Lord Janus said, “We can have the Master-at-Arms ready at a moment’s notice.”  
Tyene shook her head and pointed across from her to Dayron and Anora, “We haven’t sparred them yet. Why not go a few rounds?”  
Anora grinned wide, “Oh, you are so on!”


	2. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut in this one. So warning on that.

Anora panted as Obara withdrew her whip and twirled it around her ankles with a smirk. Nymeria grinned as she leveled her blades at both Anora and Daron. Tyene held her spear at the ready. Anora hefted her sword and shield to show her willingness to continue. Dayron followed suit with his spear.  
Obara grinned and lashed out with a whip at Dayron. Anora blocked the whip with her shield forcing her to use her sword to deflect two quick slashes from Nymeria. Tyene tried to deal a finishing blow but Dayron cut around his half-sister and batted Tyene’s spear away.  
Anora fell back as she covered one side with her shield trying to deflect Obara’s whips and fended off Nymeria’s twin swords with her own sword. Her mind raced to try and figure out a way out of the situation. A daring plan came to her mind.  
She lowered her shield just enough to let Obara notice that there was an opening. Obara responded by rearing her arm back before launching the whip toward her. At that moment, Nymeria threw a slash at Anora. Anora grinned and batted Nymeria’s sword into the path of Obara’s whip.  
The whip coiled around Nymeria’s wrist and Obara completed the automatic motion of yanking the rope back. Nymeria’s sword flew out of her hand and Anora kicked Nymeria in the chest sending her onto her back. Anora immediately rolled towards Obara and came up with her blade leveled at Obara’s throat.  
“Dead.” She said.  
Obara smiled and nodded, “Bold. However, you did forget one thing. You stunned my sister, didn’t kill her.”  
She felt a sword point in her back,  
“Dead.” Nymeria said with a grin.  
Anora turned in shock and laughed, “I can’t believe I forgot that!” she said.  
Daron came forward with Tyene looking a little down. “I lost.” Dayron said,  
“He’s too hard on himself,” Tyene said as she patted the young Sand. “He had me on my toes a few times. A few more training lessons and he’ll be a fine fighter.”  
Anora laughed, “Looks like we could use a few lessons from you three. “  
“Tomorrow perhaps,” Obara said, “Come, why don’t you show us where the good wine is, not that horse piss that we had at dinner.”  
“What? If father found out we were getting into the wine he would kill us.”  
“Then we best not get caught then.” Nymeria said. The five laughed and made their way into the Ecliptic Hall. 

Ellaria led Salna into one of the bedrooms of the Ecliptic Hall. Ellaria almost threw Salna onto the bed and climbed onto the bed with all fours. Salna gasped as Ellaria kissed her inner thigh and then kissed her way up Salna’s body and kissed her on her lips. Salna closed her eyes and kissed Ellaria back passionately.  
She felt Ellaria’s hand trail her body and tease its way down. First her fingers brushed over her right nipple. Salna’s body reacted on its own. A chill overcame her and she felt goosebumps rise on her body. Then Ellaria circled her nipple slowly before fondling her. Her other hand came around the back of Salna’s hand and pressed her deeper into Ellaria’s lips.  
The first hand released Salna’s breast and continued to tease her way down. Salna felt her fingers between her legs and she couldn’t help but break away from the kiss and moan out. Ellaria chuckled and moved her fingers inside of Salna and kissed her neck.  
Ellaria then began kissing her way down Salna’s body. When she reached her chest she looked up at Salna and gasped.  
“How forgetful of me,” She said as she used her free hand to pinch Salna’s other nipple, “I was so focused on getting down here.” She curled her fingers inside of Salna who cried out and arched her back again, “That I forgot to entertain this as well. Should I entertain it?”  
Salna nodded as she began to breath heavily,  
“Ah ah,” Ellaria said, “I didn’t hear you.”  
“Yes!” Salna cried.  
Salna was rewarded by feeling Ellaria’s lips close on her breast and her teeth lightly closing on her nipple. Another wave of chills washed over her body. The feeling was nearly divine.  
Salna’s lover nibbled for a bit more and then began to kiss her way down and then began to move her tongue over Salna. Salna began panting as she felt Ellaria please her with her tongue.  
A feeling welled up inside her that swelled with the pleasure she felt. Salna gripped fistfuls of Ellaria’s hair and then her back arched violently as the feeling overcame her entire body and she felt herself spasm.  
Ellaria grinned and kissed Salna’s neck and rolled off her. Salna couldn’t help but cuddle up to her and lay her head on Ellaria’s shoulder. Ellaria wrapped an arm around Salna and looked into her dark eyes.  
“I love you Ellaria.” Salna said,  
Ellaria brushed Salna’s cheek and kissed her again, “And I love you my little Saros.”


	3. Into the Drink

“Hurry up Tyene!” Obara whispered as Anora looked up the staircase to the wine cellars to make sure guards weren’t coming.  
“If you don’t hurry, then we’ll get caught.”  
“It is much easier to pick a lock when your sisters aren’t chatting your damned ear off.” Tyene hissed in reply.  
Her sisters were quiet from then until the door’s lock clicked.  
“There I got it!” Tyene said as she stood, hiding her lockpicks away and rolling her eyes.  
Anora replaced her torch on one of the sconces and opened the door inside and the girls walked inside. Before them stretched one hundred feet of large kegs of barrels of wine.  
“Here we are.” Dayron said, “The best wine in Dorne.”  
Soon, the five of them were drinking from Lord Saros’ Personal Keg.  
Anora finished her second cup and laughed, “Ohhhh I hope Father doesn’t find out about this.” She said,  
“You keep speaking so loud,” her brother slurred, “And he’ll hear you sister.”  
“It’s true,” Anora said, “Dorne makes great wine.”  
Again, the girls laughed. Anora didn’t remember much after that. What she did remember was waking up on top of the casket she had been laying on top of with her father staring down at her.  
She stood quickly but stumbled and found it hard to find her balance. It took her laying a hand on one of the barrels to steady herself.  
“That,” her father said in a stern tone, “would be the wine. I trust you found it to your liking?”  
Daron tried to stay up but found himself in the arms of Nymeria and so, what would have been his graceful stand to attention became him falling flat on his face. The Sand Snakes stood up at a form of attention but their stances held a kind of insolence.  
“F-father,” Daron said, “It was m-”  
“The Sand Snakes asked us to!” Anora blurted.  
The Sand Snakes shot Anora a look but Obara stepped forward, “It is true Lord Janus,” She said, “Everyone has heard that the Isle of the Moon makes splendid wine. My sisters and I did not believe that one could make it better than they do in Sunspear. Clearly, we were wrong. We will have to have you send a cask home with us.”  
Lord Janus looked at the Sand Snakes and sighed, “You do me great honor Obara. However, I wish that you asked rather than have my daughter and son break into my personal cellars. Now, Anora, Dayron, it is time for your training with our master-at-arms.”  
“W-we can’t f-fight in this condishun!” Anora argued.  
“What was your first lesson when you were learning to command our army? Always. Be. Ready.”  
“Yesh father.”  
Anora stumbled as she deflected the sword strike from their master-at-arms with her shield. Her swimming head barely allowed her to notice the next attack. She raised her shield barely in time causing the sword to hit the top of her shield causing it to glance off. If Anora hadn’t tilted her head away, the blade would likely have taking some hair and skin away.  
The master-at-arms didn’t let up with his onslaught. Daron was better able to hold his own but the wine still made him completely useless against their trainer. The two were trained to work together in combat but due to their hang over, their normally coordinated attacks that would perfectly flow and connect together instead were haphazard and got in the way of each other.  
Their battle master hammered at them mercilessly. Anora only was able to take a few more brutal strikes on her shield before her arm could no longer bear the weight of her shield. She threw her shield away and gripped her sword tightly and slashed at her teacher but her steps and stance was off along causing her balance to be off.  
The battle master took advantage of her attack by tripping her and leveling a sword at her, “Dead.” He said.  
Daron leapt and kick the battlemaster in the chest but he was unable to find his balance and fell. The master-at-arms recovered perfectly and dealt a would-be death blow to Daron.  
The two Saros siblings stumbled to their feet,  
“That’s enough.” Lord Janus said, seemingly appearing in the courtyard.  
“Both of you may spend the rest of the day as you will.”  
The two siblings helped each other stumble out of the courtyard.


	4. A Knife in the Dark

Salna propped herself up and looked around the room sleepily. There were only a few candles illuminating the room. The rest of it came from the glass sky light that allowed the light of the full moon to fill the room with its blue light.  
Ellaria was asleep next to her. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had always had trouble sleeping. Some fresh air usually helped. She slipped out of bed and pulled on a light shawl to cover herself and she went outside her room to a balcony.  
The balcony over looked the Moon Garden which was what the Isle of the Moon was named. It had Ghost Grass that glowed at night along with a dozen species of flowers from all over the world that only bloomed at night. A gentle breeze always washed over the island and it caused the Ghost Grass to wave seeming like its light was shimmering.   
She sighed in content and watched the shimmering pattern of the Ghost Grass when she noticed another flash of white in the gardens. She focused on it, wondering why it didn’t have the same color as Ghost Grass. After watching it for only a few moments, she made out the moon patterned clothing and smiled as she recognized her sister.   
She smiled a bit. The members of House Saros all had trouble sleeping. Salna had the ancient legend drilled into her head by Maester Varryn and her father and uncle as a child. Legends said that back when the Andal’s invaded Westeros, when magic was still a thing in the world, House Saros’ ancestors prayed and worshipped the moon goddess.   
When the Andal’s invaded, even the seclusion of the island could not protect them. So, the Eldest Daughter of the leader cast herself from the cliffs after praying to the moon goddess for the strength her tribe needed to fend them off. Her sacrifice was honored by not only her life being spared but she was granted magic and used it to turn the Andal’s away.   
Afterward, she named her sister as her protector. The witch’s new appearance of white eyes and silver hair caused her to claim she was the embodiment of the Full Moon. Her sister had hair as black as a starless night as was her skin. So, she was named the New Moon.   
According to legend, that is what the two “leaders” of the House were called since then. The Full Moon and The New Moon. One was always Lord or Lady of the house. The other was the one that the Lord or Lady trusted beyond anyone else.   
Salna watched as she saw someone with short dark hair following her sister. Her brow furrowed and she drew in her breath in preparation to scream for the Moon Guard but then she recognized the figures robe as one of Oberyn’s.   
Anora and Oberyn stopped in a field of Ghost Grass and they began to kiss. Anora’s hands skillfully removed The Red Vipers robe and he slowly removed her mail and the clothing she wore under.   
Soon they were both naked and Anora lay on her back and Oberyn climbed atop her. They continued to kiss as Oberyn began moving his hips. Even from this distance, Salna could faintly hear her sister moan. Salna watched in wonder and shock.   
She felt some level of disgust at watching her sister make love but she couldn’t find herself turning away. She took in each and every detail. The size of her sister’s breasts and how they moved in the moonlight, the sheer pleasure and joy in her expression, how Oberyn treated her gently rather than just taking her.   
The scene before her was one of genuine connection. There was no Oberyn and there was no Anora at this moment. Before Salna was one whole person. Two halves of a whole. Salna felt herself grow slightly jealous of her sister. She wanted to feel that. She felt it with Ellaria. She knew  
She heard a sound behind her. She tried to turn to see what it was. Before she could, she felt a man’s body behind her as well as a hand over her mouth and a blade to her throat.   
“Try anything, and you will die tonight.” A gruff voice said.   
Panic filled Salna and the man began to drag her back into her room. She outstretched a hand toward her sister. On her wrist was a bangle that held a black catseye. If only Anora could see here. If only she could cry out. If only she could get her sister’s attention! The black catseye turned white. Salna barely noticed it and she felt something inside of her well up and she took a deep breath and let out a muffled scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Anora kissed Oberyn and moaned as she felt Oberyn inside of her. She couldn’t believe that such an arranged marriage worked out so that the two of them felt this way about each other. Oberyn’s touch was gentle. He didn’t pin her down, he didn’t force her to anything she didn’t want. He kissed her again and she let go of her logical reasoning giving herself over to the carnal feelings she was experiencing right now.  
Then she felt something. Some sort of twinge in her mind. It snapped her mind back into common sense. She felt her heart suddenly race. Instead of passion and love, she felt anxiety. Something was wrong. Inside her head she heard a scream. It belonged to a voice she knew. A voice she heard every day. Salna!  
She sat up panting, tears stinging her eyes,  
“What is it?” Oberyn asked suddenly as he brushed a hand across Anora’s face,   
Anora shook her head, “No.” she said, “It’s Salna. She…She needs me!”   
Anora stood as did Oberyn and Anora began to run as fast as she could towards her sister’s room. 

Ellaria felt herself jolted awake by something. She sat up quickly and saw a man in all black wearing a black mask holding Salna with his hand obviously over Salna’s mouth. She dove for a knife on the end table by the bedside. 

Maester Varryn sat in his room reading a book. Suddenly he felt a familiar twinge on his mind. It was not sharp and precise like before. This was raw and unpronounced. He stood immediately and grabbed his Arakh from above his bed and ran outside of his room.

Salna’s assailant dragged her inside her room forcefully. Salna’s head suddenly grew foggy and she felt herself sag in the man’s grip.   
Ellaria threw the dagger with unerring precision. It sailed through the air and buried itself in the man’s shoulder. His hand fell away from Salna who had just enough strength to push out of his grip before collapsing to the ground.   
The door burst open to reveal Maester Varryn who saw the entire scene and rushed into action. He let loose a half remembered Dothraki war-cry and charged at the assailant. The assailant’s dagger was more of a shortsword and he managed to match Maester Varryn blow for blow.  
Anora ran in and didn’t even break stride as she bellowed, “Move!”   
Varryn dove out of the way and she leapt up into the air and brought her spear above her head and then drove it into the intruder’s chest. His body fell back and she braced her feet on him and stood on his body as it landed on the ground and she tore her spear free.  
She turned to see Salna slumped on the ground,  
“Salna!” she cried as she rushed to her sister and took her into her arms. Salna was unconcious and was barely breathing. Anora shook her.  
“Salna.” She called.   
Salna flinched and her eyes fluttered open.   
“Anora?” she asked weakly.   
Anora smiled and hugged her sister tightly, “You gave me a scare there sis.” She laughed.  
Salna pulled away and groaned a bit, “For the love of the Moon,” Salna said, “Put on some damned clothes. I know you’ve been spear handling.”  
Anora looked down seeing her naked body and looked up and chuckled before whispering her typical response, “You know what?”   
Lord Janus and his brother strode in imperiously with Oberyn quickly behind.   
“Get her up!” Their Bastard Uncle called. Anora helped her to stand. Lord Janus unmasked the assassin and looked at his face disdainfully before ordering some guards to take his body away. Then he faced his two children,   
“You two,” he said using his serious tone of voice, “Come with me. Now.” Without another word he stormed out of the room.


	6. The Secret of House Saros

The Saros Sisters walked into an office led by Lord Janus and Callisto. Anora had borrowed one of her sister’s robes for the time being. Salna was still in her shawl. Their uncle closed the doors and Lord Janus gestured for the sisters to sit. As they sat they glanced at each other. Usually, they were not brought into here unless they had done serious wrong.   
Janus sat in his chair and pressed his hands together as he stared down at the desk. His white stripe on his trimmed dark hair seemed to be greyer than before.   
Their uncle leaned on the bookcase and crossed his arms. His expression was also serious but he looked up at his brother nonchalantly,  
“You might as well get on with it before our Moon Knight here dies of Anxiety.” He said.  
Lord Janus nodded and drew in his breath, “The first thing is,” he began, “Are you alright Salna?”  
Salna nodded a little, “I feel faint” She admitted as she rubbed her head, “And it’s hard to concentrate right now.”  
Again, Lord Janus nodded, “Yes. That’s not surprising.”   
“Of course, it isn’t!” Anora said, “An Assassin slipped past not only the guards but us as well and tried to kill Salna!”  
“It isn’t that.” Callisto said slowly,  
“No. Salna, do you remember the story of how our house began?”   
“Yes father.”  
“What if I told you, that story was real?”  
Anora and Salna glanced at each other then at their father.  
“You’re joking.” They said in unison.  
Callisto laughed and inspected his fingernails, “They reacted just like we did Brother.”  
Janus nodded and began to speak slowly as if to ensure that his children would understand,   
“The Two Moons. They are and always have been, a key factor to our House. Unlike most of Westeros, our Magic is one of the few magic that still holds potency. The current two moons are myself, as one of them is always the head of the house. And your bastard uncle.”  
“One of the Moon’s always commands the magic.” Callisto interjected as he gestured at his brother, “The other,” he pointed at himself, “guards them. Sometimes, the Magician is the one that’s the most famous, other times The Guardian is famous.”  
Lord Janus nodded again, “Usually, the Full Moon has some sort of mark related to the moon.”  
Salna glanced at her sister and laughed, “However, could we tell who the Full Moon is?” she said,   
“Shush!” Anora hissed, “This is serious.” Though she had a touch of a smile as well.  
“The New Moon,” Callisto said, “Usually has dark hair and eyes.”  
Anora shot a mocking glance at her sister. Salna rolled her eyes in return.  
“Until the magic manifests, it is impossible to tell which of the Two Moons will be able to use the magic.”   
“As it so happens,” Lord Janus said, “That manifestation occurred tonight. Salna, it seems that you, the next New Moon, holds the magic.”  
“But how do we know that?” Salna asked,  
“You used it girl!” Callisto said, “Nearly everyone on the island heard your cry for help!”   
“I didn’t cry out…”  
“You did. With your mind.”  
“Think back to that moment,” Lord Janus said, “What was going through your mind?”  
Salna was silent for a moment and Anora watched her. Anora was worried about her sister. What did this mean for her? Did this mean they would be forced to put even more distance between them? Would Salna have to go somewhere like the citadel? Would they ever see each other again?  
Salna spoke slowly and haltingly at first, “I saw Anora with Oberyn in the Moon Garden,” she began.  
Anora’s heart stopped as her eyes widened. She shot her sister a look.  
“She didn’t see me and the assassin grabbed me and all I wanted at the moment was to get her attention.”  
“I somehow knew that she was in trouble.” Anora said.  
Janus and his brother nodded, “That’s the connection between you two.” Lord Janus said, “Its clear evidence you two are the next Two Moons.”  
“The problem is,” she said, “You used the magic and the connection on instinct. You didn’t know what you were doing. That’s why everyone came to your aid and not just Anora.”  
Salna nodded slowly in understanding,   
“So,” Anora began, “what does this mean for us?”   
“For now, your lives will go on much as it has been. Salna, once a week, you and I will begin to discuss and control magic.”   
“And the magic,” Salna said, “Do the Martell’s know of it?”  
Janus looked at both his daughters gravely, “This is a secret of our house that is guarded very closely. The Martell’s cannot know. Under any circumstances. Now that you are married to Prince Oberyn, it will be difficult to hide the connection between the two of you, so you may tell him…and Ellaria,” he said Ellaria’s name while looking at Salna  
“About the connection. However, only describe as some sort of connection you two have always shared. It isn’t the whole truth but neither is it wholly a lie.”  
“The best kind of lies in my experience” Callisto said with a smile.   
His brother shot him a look. “That’s all for now. Go on.”  
The two sisters stood up and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

As Salna and Anora walked out of the office, they found Oberyn and Ellaria standing there waiting for them. Oberyn was redressed and Ellaria wore a yellow robe with suns all over it.   
“What did he want to speak to you two about?” Ellaria asked,  
“Is everything alright?” Oberyn asked,  
Anora and Salna nodded.  
“He just wanted to make sure I was alright.” Salna said,   
“And he wanted to tell me about the measures he wanted me to relay to the guards.”   
Oberyn and Ellaria nodded seemingly satisfied. Oberyn went to Anora and whisked her away down the hall. Salna went with Ellaria back to her room. Salna couldn’t help but look around for any more would be assassins. She checked three times before she was able to relax and lay down next to Ellaria.   
Still, she couldn’t sleep. Magic. How could that be real? But at the same time, what else fit? There was no other explanation for why everyone came to her rescue. Ellaria could have heard the assassin. She was in the room. There was a slight chance, Anora could have seen her. But Maester Varryn was in his chambers at that time of night usually, and her Father and Bastard Uncle? They slept on the other side of the hall and did not have windows facing toward the Moon Gardens. So how could they have even known?   
Despite how tired she was beginning to feel; Her racing mind wouldn’t let her relax enough to fall asleep.   
Anora ordered the guard doubled until further notice last night. The Moon Knight hadn’t slept either. She personally led a search throughout the entirety of the Ecliptic Hall and inspected the comings and goings of the servants. Last night, she was on the border of paranoia, almost jumping at shadows.   
Today however, she was far more relaxed. Instead of her noble garb which usually consisted of a flowing gown that was decorated with a print of moons and stars, she wore her chainmail which shimmered a silvery color. During the night, it often looked like she was wearing armor made of stars. She also carried with her a sword, a shield, and a spear as well.   
The forty elite soldiers that were now assigned to guard the Ecliptic Hall made the Hall feel more like a fortress or at least a luxurious prison. Anora didn’t care. Someone had tried to kill her sister. She was going to find out who was the mastermind behind the plot one way or another. Even if she had to go and close the port until she did. Even if that would anger her father.  
She assigned two of the forty guards to each of the family members. To her surprise, The Sand Snakes even stepped up and offered to check on all members throughout the night. She had told them that they didn’t have to as they were guests of House Saros, however she didn’t need the political training that Salna had to see that they were going to do it anyway.   
All in all, thirty guards protected the hall in general, each member of House Saros had two guards assigned, and the Sand Snakes guarded them all. Prince Oberyn offered to bring some Martell soldiers onto the island but Lord Janus politely refused. He said that he trusted these forty guards completely and that any larger a force guarding the hall explicitly would be more than noticeable and that could frighten the Smallfolk.   
Anora sat at breakfast with her family and her betrothed. Lord Janus sat at the head of the table with his brother to his immediate left and Salna on his right. Next to Salna was Dayron with Tyene across from him. Nymeria sat next to him and Obara was across from her. Then there was Ellaria next to Obara. At the other head sat Oberyn and Anora sat to his left.   
Anora looked at Salna. Her sister wore her typical type of outfit, a daringly low cut, shoulderless, black gown with brass colored moons all over. However, Anora noticed that her sister wore the soft leather armor she had had made for her on her fourteenth nameday four years ago.   
Salna was picking at her food instead of eating. She was clearly bothered by what happened last night. But which part? The fact that she was nearly killed or the reveal of House Saros’ true secret? Anora couldn’t tell which one was more disturbing? 

Salna sighed and picked at the roast duck in front of her. She wasn’t feeling very hungry at the moment. Her mind was too busy. Just like she knew her sisters was from the increased guards and the fact that she was wearing her armor and weapons.   
She knew Anora’s mind was working militarily. How best to protect her family from knives in the dark. Anora was reacting to the fact there was an enemy and she was doing her best to defend against it. Salna had only received basic training of how to command. She was able to assist her sister in war but not lead an army.   
No. Salna was not a soldier. Salna’s place was not on the battlefield. The wars she fought was not with a sword, but with words and schemes. Anora knew an enemy was there and was attempting to defend against it. Salna’s training went a bit farther. Who was this enemy? Defense only worked so long. What they needed to counter attack.   
Her mind continued analyzing the facts. What did she know? An assassin attacked last night. He bore no sigil and wore all black. His voice was gruff but she could tell that it was forced. Not only that but his skin was darker. Not dark as a typical Dornishman but it was clear that he was Dornish.   
A few months ago, there was a smattering of Dornish Houses that attempted to overthrow House Martell. If Anora hadn’t been at Sunspear at the time, Prince Doran would have been killed. She had saved Prince Doran’s life. And she was rewarded by being promised to Oberyn.   
Not that Salna wasn’t upset or jealous. She was happy for her sister. Anora was honest. She was upfront about things and she worked hard for her family. She deserved to be happy. Salna knew in her heart she didn’t. She wasn’t even head of the house yet and wouldn’t be for a while.   
Yet she had already done terrible things. She had pitted others against each other to the point of bloodshed. She had spread lies about others. She had even used simple Gold Dragons to pay for betrayals.   
She hated Kings Landing but she knew she would do quite well there. She would do very well there. Still, the corruption was the problem. It was the weakness of everyone in Kings Landing. And because she knew that weakness, she could exploit it.   
So, there was the two questions she needed answered. Who was the enemy and what is their weakness? She didn’t know. She nodded to herself. Her sister seemed to take notice,  
“Oh?” she said, “Have you figured it out?”   
“Figured what out?” Salna replied as she began to sip some wine.  
“Who our enemy is?”   
Salna choked on the wine and spat it out.   
“How did-”  
Their father cleared his throat and the two sisters looked at him and then each other. Salna quickly recovered her disposition, “Sister, I forgot you have always been able to read my thoughts. I see I have been thinking too hard on this.  
Oberyn’s eyes darted between the two sisters before looking at his intended with raised eyebrows. Anora took a moment longer to recover. She sat down and cleared her throat,   
“Salna and I,” she explained, “We’ve always had this…connection. We’ve been able to talk to each other without anyone ever hearing.”  
Salna nodded,  
“And it’s become so second nature,” She said, “That we often do it without really realizing it. We switch back and forth between verbal and non-verbal a lot.”   
Oberyn stared for a moment then laughed wryly and sat back, “That’s amazing.” He said before gesturing at the two of them, “Are you twins? I could have sworn Salna was older.”  
“You are correct my lord.” Salna said, “However, we have always had the connection of twins even though we are not.”  
Oberyn nodded in understanding again and sat back satisfied. Salna breathed a sigh of relief. That was by no means her finest recovery but her sister’s betrothed and Elarria seemed convinced. She finally found her appetite and began to eat


	8. Chapter 8

Anora walked the Moon Garden with Oberyn. During the day, it still looked beautiful but the white Ghost Grass didn’t glow and about a quarter of the flowers were closed as they didn’t bloom in the sun.   
She still wore her armor but her walk was without purpose or destination, the hand that rested on her sword was merely keeping it from swaying. She felt safe in the presence of Oberyn. Oberyn stopped to admire a flower. It was a red flower that slowly turned gold near the outer edges of its petals. It followed the path of the sun and gave of a pleasant aroma.   
Anora smiled, “We call it Sunburst.” She said, “Especially because it is the colors of House Martell.”   
Oberyn smiled, “I haven’t seen its like before.”  
Anora chuckled a little, “It’s from the free cities.”  
“We’ve been to the free cities my love. They know some things.”  
Oberyn wrapped his arms warmly around Anora and kissed her neck. Oberyn and Anora looked at each other,  
“There are assassins there that can wear the faces of others.” He kissed her,  
“We know of the Faceless Men, our grandfather was quite malicious and he hired them once or twice.”  
Oberyn kissed her again, longer this time, “There is a religious group there that worships fire.”  
“The night is dark and full of terrors.” Anora giggled, “Yes. We had a red priestess here once. We tease Dayron about it because he couldn’t take his eyes off her. The normally honorable Dayron Saros actually spied on her when she bathed. Until our Bastard Uncle caught him and…well I don’t know what he did but he gave her a wide berth afterward.”  
Oberyn laughed a little, “Well all Dornish Boys have done the same. Your Uncle probably gave him a mere stern talking to.” He looked away as the memory of the prophecy came to mind.   
Anora sensed the change, “What is it?” she asked,  
Oberyn was about to tell her nothing but he couldn’t stop thinking of it either,  
“Once I was at a party,” he said, “A red priest there foretold a prophecy. I still remember it to this day: “The world will grow dark, not even the sun will be able to reach the kingdoms…The moon will take over the sun, and the kingdoms will look to the moon for its guiding light.””  
Anora thought a bit, “You don’t think we’re plotting against you my love?”  
Oberyn kissed Anora again, “No my love.” He promised, “Your actions and the fact that we are so in love with each other convinces me that here on the Isle of the Moon, I am entirely safe.”  
Anora shook her head and sighed heavily as she looked away from her, “I wish that were so Oberyn. If one Assassin has penetrated our walls, then another could. It’s my job to make sure that doesn’t happen.”  
Oberyn lifted Anora’s chin making her look at him, “I am sure you are more than up to the challenge my love.” He kissed her again and she kissed back. He pulled away and looked at her and brushed his thumb across her cheek,   
“Come, you need to relax. I know the best way.”


End file.
